Memories of Him in Your Eyes
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Lucy membenci Natsu yang selalu mengingatkannya pada masalalu yang ingin ia lupakan. Tapi sayangnya pemuda itu terus mengganggunya dan membuat dia semakin terjebak untuk mengingat hal yang sangat menyakitkan. / oneshoot NaLu.


Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima

Memories of Him in Your Eyes by Nagisa Yuuki

Warning :AU, OOC, typo(s), dll.

* * *

Brusk!

"Kyaaa~"

Lagi-lagi teriakan itu membuat telinganya risih. Gadis itu mendesah. Kegiatan rutin hariannya serasa diganggu. Terkutuklah untuk seniornya yang ada dilapangan basket itu.

Lucy menatap sosok pemuda bersurai merah muda dengan pandangan jijik. Dia memang tidak melakukan apapun pada Lucy, tapi disetiap lelaki itu menjejakkan langkahnya selalu saja membuat kericuhan. Seperti sekarang, kegiatan membaca bukunya dikursi taman sekolah jadi terganggu akibat permainan basket tidak pentingnya dilapangan sekolah. Memancing para fansnya dengan teriakan ala fangirling yang sangat memekakan telinga.

Terlihat sang senior yang dimaksudnya barusan menoleh kearah para fansnya sambil memamerkan senyuman lebarnya. Membuat teriakan histeris itu terdengar dua kali lipat lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Cih!" mood Lucy mendadak hilang. Ditutupnya buku novel yang sedari tadi dibacanya dengan keras. Sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya, iris caramel miliknya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan iris onyx setajang elang. Waktu membeku untuk beberapa saat. Pandangan tajam lelaki itu berhasil mengunci tatapannya. Raut wajah Lucy mendadak sendu. Sedetik kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya kesembarang arah berusaha untuk tidak terlibat kontak mata lebih jauh dengan pemuda paling dibencinya diseantero sekolah.

"Ada apa Natsu?" tanya Gray heran namun ia segera menyadari alasan kawan sekaligus rivalnya terdiam seperti layaknya orang bodoh, "Gadis pirang itu lagi? Sudahlah tak perlu dipikirkan, dia memang pendiam dan sedikit penyendiri. Wajar kalau dia kelihatan tidak suka dengan kehebohan yang terjadi disini."

"Bukan itu," sanggah Natsu, membuat Gray menaikan sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "Kau sadar tidak? Gadis itu terlihat membenciku disetiap kali dia menatapku. Aku tidak ingat pernah melakukan sesuatu hal yang buruk padanya,"

"Dia memang aneh kan, untuk apa kau memusingkan hal itu?"

"Kau tahu dia itu lumayan cantik tapi sayang wajahnya ketus,"

Gray tertawa mendengar komentar Natsu barusan, "Hei, jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya?"

Natsu mengangkat bahunya sambil memahat senyuman tipis, "Entahlah.."

.

.

Bel sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Beruntung ia bisa sampai tepat waktu digedung sekolah. Dengan setengah berlari, Lucy menghampiri lokernya, mengambil beberapa buku yang diperlukan, lalu mengunci pintu lokernya kembali. Gadis itu sedikit kesulitan membawa beberapa buah buku ditangannya. Ditambah harus berlari, tidak mengindahkan peraturan tertulis yang mengatakan 'dilarang berlari dikoridor' saat ini ia hanya ingin sampai dikelasnya tepat waktu sebelum Gildarts-sensei sampai terlebih dahulu.

Demi Mavis. Gildarts-sensei adalah satu-satunya guru yang menakutkan. Dia tidak akan mentoleril keterlambatan muridnya barang sedetikpun. Dan Lucy sangat malas berurusan dengan guru paling killer tersebut. Ini masih pagi dan Lucy tidak mau dihukum berdiri didepan pintu kelas sambil menenteng dua buah ember berisi air.

Itu memalukan!

Lucy berbelok dengan kecepatan berlari yang tidak dikurangi sedikitpun. Matanya terpaku pada tumpukan buku yang dibawanya. Hingga tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang saat itu juga sedang berbelok dikoridor. Alhasil tabrakan tak terelakan terjadi. Buku-bukunya berhamburan. Sementara Lucy dan orang yang ditabraknya terjatuh keras dilantai. Ia meringis sebentar lalu menatap nyalang kedepan. Lucy mengutuk orang yang ada didepannya dengan sorot penuh kebencian.

"Biar kubantu," tawar lelaki itu sambil berusaha memungut buku milik gadis blondie yang ditabraknya.

"Tidak perlu!" ketusnya, merebut buku yang baru diambil oleh Natsu dilantai.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu,"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"

"Hei, tidak perlu bersikap sekasar itu pada seniormu kan? Lagipula aku juga korban disini," protes Natsu. Diliriknya Lucy yang menatap nyalang padanya, "Bisakah kau hentikan tatapanmu itu?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?" Lucy memutar ucapan Natsu. Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya jengkel. Gadis ini memang sangat ketus.

Natsu menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ia mengambil buku terakhir yang hendak diambil oleh Lucy. Gadis itu segera merebutnya, lalu berdiri berniat untuk meluncur kearah kelasnya yang berada diujung koridor.

"Minggirlah! Kau menghalangi jalanku!" bentak Lucy pada Natsu yang berdiri didepannya. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah ia menyerah. Sedikit bergeser dan membiarkan gadis itu melewati tubuhnya dengan setengah berlari.

"Pastikan kau tidak menabrak orang lagi." katanya yang hanya dibalas dengan gerutuan tak jelas dari Lucy.

Akhirnya Lucy sampai didepan kelasnya. Sayangnya nasib baik belum menyertainya dipagi hari ini. Saat membuka pintu hendak melangkah masuk. Wajah garang Gildarts-sensei lah yang ia temui pertama kali. Lucy menelan salivanya dengan gugup. Ketakutannya benar-benar terjadi.

Dan disinilah ia berada sekarang. Berdiri disamping kelas dengan menenteng dua buah ember penuh berisi air. Terkutuklah seniornya yang membuatnya terlambat masuk kelas hari ini. Meskipun itu juga karna kecerobohannya. Tetapi apapun yang menyangkut soal senior 'sok tenar' itu, Lucy enggan mengakui kesalahannya dan melimpahkannya pada orang itu. Bahkan menyebut namanya pun ia enggan.

Terdengar bunyi derap langkah dari persimpangan koridor. Manik caramelnya dengan cepat menangkap bayangan dua orang pemuda yang berjalan menuju arah kelasnya. Inilah kesialan kedua baginya. Melihat dua orang pemuda paling populer disekolah dengan memakai seragam basket dan sebuah bola berwarna jingga ditangannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan seniornya yang menyebalkan serta partner-merangkap rival yang ada disamping si pemuda.

Ingin rasanya ia menghilang dari sini tanpa harus berhadapan dengan sosok yang paling ia benci. Namun sayangnya kedua sosok itu malah memperhatikannya. Dengan keadaan yang mencolok seperti itu akan sulit membuat siapapun mengacuhkannya.

"Hei, kau sedang dihukum nona?" tanya Natsu sambil memutar bola basket dijarinya. Hampir Lucy memukul wajahnya karna menanyakan hal yang tidak penting. Orang bodoh manapun pasti tahu kalau dirinya sedang dihukum sekarang. Pertanyaan tidak bermutu macam apa itu.

"Sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan pertanyaanmu Natsu," komentar Gray datar.

Natsu menghela nafasnya. Sedikit membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan Lucy, "Kau memang gadis yang angkuh, nona 'kohai'-san. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan orang itu tidak sopan loh~"

"Berisik!" dengusnya dengan penuh penekanan. Namun Natsu malah tersenyum menyeringai. Gadis ini memang sangat menarik.

"Yah, setidaknya kau membalas ucapan lawan bicaramu," responnya, "Berjuanglah, eum... Lucy? Nama yang bagus!" Natsu membaca name tag yang ada disudut kanan seragam Lucy lalu memahat cengiran yang menawan.

Natsu menegapkan tubuhnya kembali sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala kohainya sebelum berlalu. Meninggalkan Lucy dengan wajah tertunduk nyaris menangis. Sentuhan itu membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu.

_"Aku selalu percaya padamu. Berjuanglah, Lucy!" ucap lelaki itu sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Lucy dengan cengiran menawannya._

Suara itu terus menggema, menyisakan rasa perih di hatinya.

"Sting.." gumamnya parau.

.

.

Duk.. Duk..

"Sebelah sini, Gray!" teriak Natsu yang berhasil terbebas dari beberapa penjaganya.

"Kyaaa~ Natsu-senpai kakkoii!"

Gray melemparkan bola kearah Natsu dan berhasil ditangkap dengan baik oleh kapten team basket itu. Natsu mendribble bola dengan gerakan lincahnya. Melewati para penghadang didepan lalu melompat melakukan gerakan slam dunk dengan mudahnya.

Semua orang bersorak penuh kegirangan, sebagian bahkan ada yang histeris, nyaris pingsan melihat adegan keren senpainya barusan.

Pertandingan persahatan dengan Sabertooth High School dimenangkan dengan mudah oleh Fairy Tail Academy. Poin terakhir yang dicetak Natsu menambah sejarah baru dalam pertandingan yang dimenangkan oleh team basket sekolahnya.

Disudut ruangan seorang gadis tengah memperhatikan raut gembira yang dikeluarkan oleh kelima pemain inti team basket putra. Lebih tepatnya ia hanya mengamati sosok seseorang yang terlihat paling bersinar diantara yang lain. Raut wajahnya kembali sendu. Sinar caramelnya meredup. Dengan gontai ia meninggalkan lapangan indoor olahraga dan menuju keatap sekolah.

_"Hei, Lucy kemenangan ini kupersembahkan untukmu,"_

_"Kau tahu, aku selalu mencintaimu,"_

_"Bagaimana aksiku barusan, keren bukan?"_

_"Terima kasih aku suka hadiahnya!"_

_"Lu..cy.. Gomen nasai... Sayonara."_

Gadis itu tersentak. Cairan bening dipelupuk matanya telah mengalir deras. Semua ucapan pemuda itu masih terngiang dalam benaknya. Caranya tertawa, tersenyum, memanggil namanya, selalu membuat hatinya menghangat dan sakit disaat yang bersamaan.

"Aku merindukanmu.." bisiknya lirih. Nafasnya tersendat dalam tangisnya. Dengan gerakan asal, Lucy menghapus airmatanya. Memandang jauh keatas langit dengan tatapan kosong.

2 tahun lalu ia masih bahagia dan bisa tertawa dengan lepas. Namun sekarang untuk tersenyum saja sulit. Serasa ada sesuatu yang memenjarakan hatinya, mengunci bibirnya untuk menarik garis melengkung yang dinamakan senyuman, menghapus warna-warna terang dalam hidupnya. Menyisakan kekosongan serta kehampaan yang mendalam.

Lucy memanjat dinding pembatas atap sekolah lalu berdiri diatasnya. Merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah ia akan terbang. Desiran angin sore mengoyak pelan seragam sekolahnya yang tampak kusut serta menerbangkan helaian pirangnya diudara.

Dengan mata yang terpejam ia kembali mendengarkan suara yang sangat disukainya, suara yang menjelma seperti musik favoritnya. Rasa hangat mulai menjalari hatinya yang dingin. Lucy tersenyum mengingat sesosok wajah yang menyunggingkan senyuman manis padanya.

Semua memori indah itu lenyap diganti oleh suatu pemandangan yang sangat menakutkan. Bahu lucy bergetar. Hatinya bergemuruh hebat. Mimpi buruknya takkan pernah berakhir selagi ia hidup dan menanggung penderitaannya seorang diri. Ia sampai tidak sadar dimana posisinya sekarang ini.

"Kau tidak akan melompat kebawah kan?"

Pertanyaan itu meruntuhkan lamunannya. Lucy membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam. Ia mengutuk kesialan ketiganya pada hari ini.

Pemuda yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya malah berdiri disampingnya dengan punggung yang membelakangi Lucy. Sikapnya terlihat tenang dengan pandangan datar yang menatap lurus kearah pintu atap.

"Kurasa kau tidak cukup berani melakukan hal bodoh senekat itu," gumamnya. Memancing emosi pada diri Lucy.

Gadis itu menatapnya tajam. "Jangan berlagak layaknya kau tahu segalanya tentangku!" ketusnya.

"Aku memang tidak tahu. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan hal bodoh untuk menarik perhatian banyak orang,"

"Diamlah!" bentaknya. Tangannya mengepal erat. Terlihat lelaki itu mulai berpaling kearahnya. Manik obsidian itu berkilat tajam, seperti menghujam iris caramelnya tanpa henti. Mendadak Lucy merasa takut saat melihat pancaran kelam dari balik bola mata hitam itu.

Sunyi sejenak. Hanya desiran angin yang terdengar disana. Menerbangkan helaian pirang dan merah muda secara bersamaan diudara.

Gadis itu terlalu keras kepala. Ia sangat tidak suka diceramahi apalagi yang melakukannya adalah sosok yang paling ia benci. Rahangnya mengeras seiring dengan perubahan ekspresi diwajahnya. Ia kembali menegapkan tubuhnya, memandang jauh kedepan. Melihat orang yang berlalu lalang dari puncak ketinggian. Wajahnya terlihat datar. Perlahan ia menggerakan kakinya hendak melangkah. Padahal tidak ada pijakan lain didepan langkahnya. Membuat Natsu terkejut, menatapnya tak percaya dengan sorot matanya yang semakin tajam.

"Dasar bodoh!" bentaknya. Kedua tangannya berhasil menarik tubuh Lucy sebelum gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya dari atap sekolah.

Gadis itu hanya tergeletak pasrah dengan sebelah tangan yang digunakan untuk menutupi matanya. Tak menghiraukan makian pemuda yang ikut terjatuh diatas tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi, pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh satu sosok yang sangat dirindukannya selama 2 tahun. Tanpa sadar matanya kembali memanas. Tetesan bening itu tak mampu lagi dibendungnya. Mengalir dengan deras hingga membuat pemuda diatasnya membeku dengan rahang yang mengeras.

Ia benci mengakuinya ia sangat tidak suka jika melihat seorang gadis menangis apalagi penyebabnya tidak ia ketahui. Gadis ini memang sungguh-sungguh mau mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara bodoh. Untungnya ia melihat sang kohai yang berlalu dari ruangan olahraga dengan wajah sendu dan penuh keputusasaan, lalu tanpa sadar ia malah mengikutinya sampai sini. Tidak menghiraukan para rekannya di club basket memanggilnya dengan raut heran. Yang jelas Natsu hanya mengikuti kata hatinya yang mendadak gelisah melihat ekspresi yang dipancarkan oleh gadis ini sebelumnya.

Hembusan nafas berat terhembus dari sela-sela bibir delimanya. Natsu menarik lengan Lucy yang menutupi linangan airmatanya. Terlihat manik caramel itu telah memerah dengan banyaknya gumpalan awan mendung disekeliling pancaran sendunya. Natsu tercekat kemudian menarik tubuh Lucy dan mengarahkannya pada bahunya, membuat tangisan si gadis blondie itu semakin sesegukan dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Natsu hanya diam dan sesekali mengusap pelan punggung juniornya meskipun ia tidak tahu apa penyebab Lucy sampai melakukan tindakan bodoh barusan lalu menangis sesegukan seperti ini.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian diatap sekolah hari itu. Setiap kali berpapasan atau bertemu muka dengan senpainya, Lucy selalu menghindar. Ia sangat malu dengan kelemahannya waktu itu. Sampai membuatnya menangis sesegukan lalu tertidur pulas dibahu Natsu. Saat sadar ia sudah ada diruang UKS dengan mata yang sembab dan menemukan Natsu yang sedang duduk disamping ranjangnya sambil memahat grins diwajahnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Lucy segera menyadari apa yang telah terjadi padanya bersama senpai yang paling dibencinya. Dengan cekatan gadis itu langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang UKS tanpa menghiraukan Natsu yang memanggil namanya dengan nada khawatir.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa menit terakhir Lucy menghela nafasnya gusar. Dari jauh samar-samar ia mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi dari arah gedung sekolahnya. Saat itulah ia sadar ia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk melamun dan sekedar mengingat kejadian memalukan itu seminggu yang lalu. Terkutuklah untuk seniornya itu atas apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

"Hei, kau terlambat juga?" sapa suara dengan nada baritone yang sangat dikenalnya. Tanpa menolehpun ia tahu suara siapa itu. Sosok yang beberapa menit lalu membuatnya melamun dengan sumpah serapahnya yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Lelaki itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Berbicara dengan kohainya sama saja berbicara dengan patung. Ia malas untuk berdebat disaat ia merasa kelelahan untuk berlari menuju sekolahnya barusan. Natsu berjalan menghampiri Lucy didepan gerbang lalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun ia mengangkat Lucy diatas bahunya. Kedua tangan besarnya berusaha memanjat pagang sekolah dan membuat juniornya memekik ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baka?! Turunkan aku!"

"Sshh.. Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu itu?"

"Turunkan aku!"

"Diamlah!" sentak Natsu yang berusaha untuk fokus. Kakinya sekarang sedang bertumpu pada pembatas pagar, ia melirik kebawah jaraknya lumayan tinggi tapi tidak membuatnya takut. Justru Natsu malah melompat dengan nekat dan mendarat tepat didepan gerbang dengan selamat. Tidak mengindahkan teriakan Lucy barusan dan malah menutup telinganya yang serasa ingin pecah mendengar suara nyaringnya barusan.

Setelah menurunkan Lucy dari bahunya, gadis itu menatapnya galak. Wajahnya merah padam namun Natsu hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Lucy meninggalkannya begitu saja. Melesat memasuki gedung sekolah dengan setengah berlari.

Natsu mengacak helaian merah mudanya dengan helaan nafas lelah, "Terima kasih kembali, nona." sungutnya dengan nada menyindir. Melihat Lucy yang berlalu tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

.

.

Dung.. Dung..

Dilapangan semua pemain sibuk mendribble bola. Berlatih dengan caranya masing-masing. Ada yang berlari, saling mengoper, menembakkan bola ke ring, dan ada juga yang memainkan bola ditangannya dengan wajah melamun.

Sejak pertemuannya dengan gadis pirang itu, sulit rasanya ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah cantik Lucy. Yang ia tahu gadis itu memang sangat suka menyendiri dan membaca bukunya dikursi taman seperti yang dilakukannya hari ini. Meskipun Natsu sedang berlatih bersama teman-temannya tapi pandangannya terus terpaku pada sosok gadis itu.

Natsu melempar bola yang dipegangnya kearah ring dengan posisi membelakanginya. Bola masuk dengan sukses tanpa ia ketahui. Membuat keempat kawannya yang lain memandang takjub pada aksinya barusan.

"Kau sangat suka membaca ya?"

Lucy terlonjak kaget dari posisinya, ia tidak menyadari kedatangan Natsu yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingnya dengan setengah membungkuk.

"Bisakah tidak mengagetkan orang secara tiba-tiba?" sungutnya. Natsu mengulum senyuman tipisnya, "Apa?" Lucy menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat senyuman diwajah Natsu.

"Tidak. Hanya berpikir bahwa gadis angkuh sepertimu bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi semacam itu,"

Lucy mendelik dan menatap Natsu dengan sorot tidak suka. Ia berniat untuk pergi namun Natsu sudah mencekal lengannya terlebih dahulu.

"Jika kau tidak suka, biar aku saja yang pergi. Aku hanya ingin sekedar menyapamu disini dan sepertinya kau sangat tidak suka dengan kehadiranku." ucapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Lucy yang kembali duduk diposisinya.

Baru saja ia membuka halaman novelnya, matanya lagi-lagi menangkap sosok Natsu yang sedang mendribble bola dilapangan. Wajahnya terlihat bersemangat dan sesekali tersenyum lebar saat berhasil melewati pemain yang berusaha menghalau langkahnya. Permainannya bersama Gray terlihat sangat kompak dan diantara banyaknya pemain hanya mereka berdualah yang paling terlihat menonjol. Tak terasa membuat Lucy tersenyum, namun senyuman itu langsung musnah, saat melihat Natsu yang sedang melompat untuk memasukan bola ke ring tiba-tiba mendarat dengan posisi yang salah. Mengakibatkan kakinya tergelincir dan menghantam lapangan hingga cidera. Dalam waktu singkat semua pemain beserta orang-orang yang menontonnya dari luar lapangan menjadi histeris.

"Aaargh!" Natsu menekan pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir dan terlihat bengkak. Ia tidak menghiraukan lututnya yang terluka. Teman-teman satu teamnya sudah terlihat panik.

Lucy memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Hatinya merasa cemas. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Bayangan masalalu kembali melintas dalam benaknya. Emosinya tidak terkontrol dan dipenuhi dengan ketakutan yang menyesakkan dada. Ia membanting novel ditangannya lalu berlari menghampiri Natsu yang masih terduduk dilapangan dengan raut kesakitan.

"Sting.." panggilnya yang membuat Natsu mendongak saat merasakan sentuhan lembut dipipinya. Alisnya bertaut bingung. Ia membeku melihat Lucy yang lagi-lagi menangis didepannya. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Lucy menyadari bahwa sosok didepannya bukanlah Sting yang ia maksud melainkan seniornya yang paling ia benci, Natsu Dragneel.

"Hei!" Natsu memanggil Lucy yang saat itu tengah berlari sambil menangis. Ia terdiam sejenak berusaha mencerna kejadian barusan, namun tidak mengerti dengan sikap aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu. Natsu hanya berharap Lucy tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti yang dilakukannya diatas atap minggu lalu. Karna dengan kondisinya yang sekarang Natsu meruntuki ketidak berdayaannya untuk berlari mengejar Lucy yang telah menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga kau disini," Natsu menutup kembali pintu atap sekolah rapat-rapat lalu berjalan dengan setengah pincang kearah Lucy.

Gadis itu hanya menunduk sambil memeluk lutut kakinya dipojokan atap.

"Kupikir kau mau melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi, makanya aku mencarimu kesini," Natsu sekarang sudah duduk disampingnya. Seperti biasa gadis itu tidak akan menjawab ucapan lawan bicaranya. Natsu mendesah, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau itu aneh," raut wajah Natsu berubah. Sudah ia duga gadis ini memang tidak ada bedanya dengan patung, "Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah salah menyebut namaku loh," tetap tak ada jawaban, "Siapa itu Sting?" nada bicaranya tiba-tiba berubah serius. Membuat Lucy membeku ditempatnya dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat.

Kesabarannya sudah sampai dipuncak ubun-ubun. Bagaimanapun sangat menyebalkan berbicara dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pertanyaannya bahkan mengacuhkan kehadirannya.

"Hei.." panggilnya yang kali ini terdengar tidak sabaran. Ditariknya wajah Lucy agar menatap wajahnya saat ia berbicara, "Kau sangat pintar membuat orang lain merasa kesal ya?" dengusnya, "Tidak sulit bagimu untuk menjawab bukan?"

Plak!

Ditepisnya tangan itu dengan kasar. Lucy sangat tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang tiba-tiba menyentuhnya, apalagi orang itu adalah orang yang paling dibencinya.

Natsu membeku. Melihat pancaran mata gadis itu yang menatap dirinya penuh kebencian. Bahkan ia tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya sehingga membuat gadis ini membencinya sampai sebegitu parahnya.

Perlahan Lucy berdiri berniat untuk pergi tapi sesuatu menahan lengannya hingga membuat keseimbangannya goyah. Saat sadar dari keterkejutannya tubuhnya sudah mendarat dipangkuan Natsu dengan pelukan yang sangat erat dipinggangnya. Sementara senpainya sendiri sudah menaruh wajahnya diantara perpotongan leher Lucy, menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya yang membuat Lucy bergidik.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar.." pintanya lirih. Tubuh Lucy melemas, tenaganya hilang entah kemana. Ia hanya diam diposisinya dengan pikiran kosong yang mulai dipenuhi akan hal-hal lain.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling terdiam. Hanya bunyi degupan jantung keduanya yang terdengar. Sebenarnya sudah lama Natsu ingin melakukan ini. Sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Lucy ia sudah merasa tertarik dengannya. Sayangnya Lucy terlalu pendiam dan penyendiri untuk ia dekati. Lalu kejadian diatas atap minggu lalu telah membuatnya bersumpah untuk selalu melindunginya. Meskipun kenyataannya gadis ini sangat membencinya. Natsu tidak perduli. Ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan perasaannya sendiri. Gadis ini sudah mencuri sebagian hidupnya lalu memenjarakan hatinya.

Dirasanya gadis ini mulai berontak dalam dekapannya. Natsu seolah tidak tahu dan terus memeluknya dengan erat.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau tidak lihat kakiku sedang diperban karna terkilir,"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kakimu, lepaskan pelukanmu dasar mesum!"

"Tidak akan,"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau yang memulainya duluan,"

"Aku membencimu!"

Ucapan terakhir itu sukses melonggarkan dekapan Natsu. Gadis itu mulai berdiri lalu menampar keras pipinya. Natsu hanya diam tak berkutik. Raut wajahnya terlihat biasa saja berbanding terbalik dengan yang dirasakan oleh hatinya.

"Aku sangat membencimu! Menjauhlah dariku!" bentak Lucy lagi yang sudah terlihat menangis dengan mata yang memerah. Kemudian gadis itu lari meninggalkan Natsu yang mematung diposisinya. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit. Bukan tamparan yang diberikan Lucy yang membuatnya sakit, tetapi sesuatu yang menancap di hatinya.

Setelah menutup pintu atap dengan bantingan keras. Lucy berlari menuruni tangga, tubuhnya merosot lemas saat berada dibelokan terakhir. Sebagian rambut pirangnya menutupi wajah sendunya.

_"Hei, tidak perlu bersikap sekasar itu pada seniormu kan? Lagipula aku juga korban disini,"_

_"Yah, setidaknya kau membalas ucapan lawan bicaramu," responnya, "Berjuanglah, eum... Lucy? Nama yang bagus!"_

_"Aku memang tidak tahu. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan hal bodoh untuk menarik perhatian banyak orang,"_

_"Dasar bodoh!"_

Entah kenapa suara makhluk menyebalkan itu terasa memenuhi otaknya. Sekeras apapun ia menutup telinganya suara itu terus terdengar.

_"Jika kau tidak suka, biar aku saja yang pergi. Aku hanya ingin sekedar menyapamu disini dan sepertinya kau sangat tidak suka dengan kehadiranku."_

_"Siapa itu Sting?"_

Mendadak hatinya seperti dihujami sesuatu. Rasanya perih. Sesuatu bergejolak disana hingga membuatnya kehilangan sebagian nafasnya. Lucy sangat membenci makhluk yang bernama Natsu Dragneel. Sejak dulu ia sudah membencinya. Sejak pertama ia melihat sorot mata serta senyumannya yang memuakkan. Mengingatkannya pada sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. Mereka tidak mirip. Mereka sangat berbeda. Itulah mengapa Lucy membenci senpainya. Karna ia merasa sikap Natsu mirip dengan Sting.

"Aku membencinya!" teriaknya lagi disela isak tangisnya.

_"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar.." _

Atau mungkin.. Ia tidak sungguh-sungguh membencinya.

.

.

"Maaf apakah Lucy ada?" tanya Natsu pada salah seorang siswi kelas satu.

"Eh? Na-natsu-senpai? Um.. Lucy? Dia sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu," jawab gadis berambut navy blue dengan nada gugup. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa murid paling populer disekolahnya akan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Begitu ya?" Natsu tersenyum kecut, "Kalau begitu terima kasih,"

"Anoo.." Gadis itu kembali bersuara membuat Natsu mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi, "Apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu senpai?" tanya gadis bername tag Levy McGarden dengan gugup.

Natsu mengerutkan dahinya lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"A-apa senpai menyukai Lucy?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuatnya terkejut.

"Maaf... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur, tapi... Jika iya, senpai harus tau kalau Lucy memiliki trauma dimasalalu," jelas gadis itu. Natsu mendadak tertarik dengan topik pembahasan ini. Dia memang selalu tertarik dengan sesuatu hal yang berhubungan dengan kohainya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Um.. Lucy.. Dia pernah.. Merasakan kehilangan yang menyakitkan. Semuanya terjadi 2 tahun lalu.."

.

.

Lucy duduk termangu menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Hujan deras tiba-tiba saja turun. Menjebaknya berteduh dibawah halte, tempat tragedi memilukan itu terjadi. Hatinya kembali teriris. Ia masih berharap bahwa Sting masih berdiri diujung sana, tersenyum lembut padanya dan berhasil menyebrang dengan selamat.

Senyuman pahitnya terpahat. Ia kembali terjebak dalam nostalgia singkat yang menghancurkan seluruh hidupnya maupun cintanya.

_"Dasar.. Kau membuatku khawatir. Ayo pulang!" ajak Sting tepat disebrang halte itu. Namun Lucy tetap merengut. Dia kesal karna Sting melupakan janjinya untuk menemaninya ke toko buku kemarin sore. Walaupun Sting sudah menjelaskan bahwa kakinya terkilir saat latihan basket kemarin siang. Tapi, seseorang yang tengah dikuasai oleh emosi mana mungkin bisa berpikir jernih dan menerima alasan itu. Setelah dipikir-pikir, Lucy akhirnya sadar bahwa dialah yang salah._

_"Tunggu disana, aku akan menjemputmu!" ucap Sting setengah berteriak. Kakinya mulai menapaki jalanan legang dihadapannya. Langkahnya sedikit terpincang-pincang dan Lucy dapat melihat balutan perban yang membungkus pergelangan kakinya._

_Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut pada Lucy. Dan menularkan senyum pula diwajah kekasihnya. Namun kejadian selanjutnya melunturkan senyuman Lucy untuk selama-lamanya._

_"Sting!" pekik Lucy saat melihat sebuah kendaraan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah kekasihnya._

_Brakk!_

_Tabrakan tragis itupun tak terelakan. Menyisakan kepedihan yang mendalam dikehidupan Lucy. Tak ada lagi tawa, tak ada lagi senyuman, semuanya telah menghilang semenjak hari itu. Hidupnya tak lagi berwarna. Semua mendadak gelap. Tak ada lagi Sting, tak ada lagi cintanya._

_"Lu..cy.. Gomen nasai... Sayonara."_

Blarr!

Suara gemuruh petir yang menyambar membuyarkan lamunannya. Lucy menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Airmatanya telah mengalir deras dipipinya, sederas hujan yang disaksikannya saat ini.

Pandangannya kembali kearah sisi jalan. Kali ini sosok lain yang ada disebrang sana. Ini bukan didalam hayalannya. Yang ini nyata. Pemuda dengan rambut salmon berwarna pink, tengah menatapnya dengan raut kosong tanpa ekspresi. Hujan semakin deras namun pemuda itu tak beranjak barang sejengkalpun dari posisinya.

_"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Natsu penasaran._

_"Semua berubah," jawab Levy tersenyum sedih._

_"Berubah?"_

_"Ya, Lucy berubah menjadi pribadi yang pendiam dan penyendiri, dia sama sekali tidak seceria dulu. Saat Sting dimakamkan Lucy tak henti-hentinya menangis. Dia sampai tidak masuk sekolah selama 2 minggu. Setelah dia masuk sikapnya mendadak berubah. Sejak saat itulah Lucy menarik dirinya dari keramaian. Dia merasa kematian Sting adalah kesalahannya,"_

_"Lalu kenapa Lucy begitu membenciku?" tanya Natsu memandang Levy bingung. Mendengar itu Levy diam sejenak._

_"Karna senpai mengingatkan dengan Sting. Kalian berdua berbeda tapi entah mengapa sikap kalian begitu mirip. Itulah mengapa Lucy mati-matian membenci senpai. Dia melakukannya karna dia takut,"_

_"Takut?"_

_Levy tersenyum lembut kearah Natsu, "Dia hanya takut kehilangan orang yang dicintainya untuk kedua kalinya,"_

_Kali ini Natsu benar-benar membeku ditempatnya._

_"Lucy pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa senpai itu menyebalkan tetapi yang kulihat dari ekspresinya saat itu, dia sedang menahan rasa sukanya pada senpai. Dia hanya tidak menyadarinya atau mungkin dia mengelak untuk mengakuinya."_

Selama beberapa saat Natsu hanya memandang Lucy dari kejauhan. Membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup karna hujan. Percakapannya dengan Levy terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat berkutat dengan pikirannya, Natsu mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sting dua tahun lalu. Menyebrangi jalan kearah Lucy dengan langkah yang terpincang-pincang. Ia tidak bersandiwara, kenyataannya kakinya memang benar-benar terkilir seperti Sting.

Namun, Lucy hanya memandang kosong ke arah Natsu, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk sekedar bertanya apa yang dilakukan Natsu di sana. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kenangannya bersama dengan Sting. Dari kejauhan terlihat lampu sorot mobil yang tengah melaju, namun Natsu sama sekali tidak berniat menghindari mobil tersebut.

Sementara Lucy yang melihat kejadian yang sama dengan dua tahun lalu hanya mematung. Bibirnya terasa kelu, tubuhnya sangat sulit untuk digerakan. Bayangan akan Sting perlahan lenyap digantikan oleh bayangan akan senpainya yang menyebalkan. Lucy terbelalak ketika Natsu tidak berusaha menghindari mobil yang melaju kencang kearahnya.

"Natsu! Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepatlah minggir!" teriak Lucy panik. Namun, Natsu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Lucy selanjutnya.

"AWAS!" Lucy terlihat panik. Ia berteriak memperingati Natsu sambil berlari kearahnya.

Mobil itu semakin mendekat kearah mereka berdua. Lucy mempercepat larinya, nyaris terjatuh saat tersandung ditengah hujan deras. Yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh Lucy. Ia hanya menutup matanya dengan lutut yang gemetar.

Tiiiiiinnnn!

Greb!

Bruk!

Hujan semakin deras mengguyur dua orang remaja yang saling bertindihan disebrang jalan. Lucy terus memeluk Natsu yang saat itu berhasil menariknya ketepian. Padahal niatnya dialah yang ingin menyelamatkan Natsu tapi malah dia yang terselamatkan.

Natsu dapat merasakan adanya cairan hangat yang membasahi dadanya diiringi dengan bergetarnya tubuh Lucy diatas tubuhnya. Natsu tahu saat ini Lucy tengah menangis.

Dengan susah payah ia mengangkat tubuhnya berusaha untuk duduk, sedikit kesulitan karna Lucy memeluknya sangat erat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Natsu pelan. Merasa khawatir karna Lucy terus menangis didadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Kau mau mati, hah?!" sentak Lucy dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Bukannya kau benci padaku? Lalu untuk apa kau menolongku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Natsu membuat Lucy melepas pelukannya dan menatap marah pada Natsu.

Plak!

Tamparan itu mendarat tepat diwajah Natsu dan itu adalah tamparan kedua yang diperoleh Natsu dalam sepekan ini.

"Natsu no baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Kau mau membuatku mati ketakutan hah?! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kenapa kau sungguh bodoh! Dasar tidak punya otak! Menyebalkan! Aku benci padamu! Natsu bodoh! Sting bodoh! Kalian berdua bodoh!" racau Lucy histeris sambil terus menangis.

Melihat sikap Lucy yang diluar kendali, membuat Natsu berinisiatif untuk mendekap Lucy dan menenangkannya didalam pelukannya. Meskipun gadis itu memberontak dan memukul dada Natsu dengan kuat, tapi tak membuat Natsu melepaskannya, malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tenanglah, Luce.. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." ucap Natsu lirih berusaha menenangkan Lucy sambil mengusap punggungnya pelan.

.

.

"Dimana aku?" tanya Lucy saat sadar dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya ada diatas kasur diruangan yang sangat asing.

"Kamarku. Ini minumlah," Natsu menyodorkan segelas coklat panas pada Lucy, "Setelah ini ganti bajumu nanti kau bisa masuk angin. Kau bisa memakai pakaianku dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang,"

Lucy meraih cangkir hangat itu dan menyesap isinya pelan. Dilihatnya Natsu mulai duduk ditepian kasur dan memberikan grins-nya pada Lucy.

"Dasar kau membuatku khawatir," Natsu mengusap puncak kepala Lucy pelan. Sementara Lucy hanya terdiam menundukan kepalanya dengan rona tipis yang menjalar dikedua pipinya.

Setelah kejadian dijalan raya itu. Lucy terus menangis tanpa henti sampai membuatnya tertidur kelelahan ditambah ia menggigil kedinginan membuat Natsu panik dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Alhasil ia malah membawa Lucy ke apartemennya karna jarak rumahnya dari lokasi lumayan dekat.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Maafkan aku.. Kalau kehadiranku mengingatkanmu pada masalalu yang sangat ingin kau lupakan," kata Natsu, yang lantas membuat Lucy mendongak memandangnya.

Natsu kembali terdiam. Tangannya meraih pipi kiri Lucy dan mengusapnya pelan. Perkataan Levy saat didepan kelas tadi kembali terngiang.

_"Dia hanya takut kehilangan orang yang dicintainya untuk kedua kalinya,"_

"Itu artinya kau tidak sungguh-sungguh membenciku kan?" tanya Natsu. Lucy kembali menunduk.

"Aku..." Lucy kembali menutup rapat bibirnya. Bingung apa yang harus ia katakan pada Natsu.

"Kalau begitu akan kuganti pertanyaanku. Apa kau menyukaiku?" mendengar pertanyaan Natsu membuat Lucy tercekat, lidahnya terasa kelu dan wajahnya kontan saja memerah.

"Ba-baka! Aku membencimu Na-"

Tiba-tiba saja Lucy terbelalak ketika Natsu menyatukan bibir mereka. Rasa hangat itu menjalar hingga ketubuhnya. Masih dengan dilanda keterkejutan, bahkan otaknya belum mampu memproses apa yang telah terjadi, Lucy kembali terkejut saat dirasanya Natsu mulai melumat bibirnya lembut. Seolah Natsu ingin menyalurkan apa yang tengah dirasakannya pada Lucy.

Tanpa sadar Lucy terhanyut oleh kelembutan yang Natsu berikan dan perlahan ia membalas ciuman Natsu. Lucy dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Natsu pada dirinya. Perasaan mereka sama dan kali ini ia tidak mampu membantahnya. Natsu benar-benar membuatnya lemah.

Lucy mulai mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Natsu saat dirasanya Natsu mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sentuhan hangat itu terus berlanjut dan berlangsung cukup lama. Setelah dirasanya mereka membutuhkan pasokan oksigen barulah ciuman itu terlepas.

Dilihatnya Lucy yang menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah. Natsu menarik dagu mungil Lucy dan menatapnya dalam.

"Ku anggap jawabannya 'iya'," bisik Natsu sambil tersenyum lembut. Pandangannya beralih kearah leher jenjang Lucy lalu mengecup denyutan nadi yang berada disana dan meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan dileher Lucy.

Gadis itu hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Natsu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah hingga telinganya.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu tadi?" tanya Lucy mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan sekaligus untuk menutupi kegugupanya.

"Hanya ingin melihat reaksimu saja. Ternyata kau sebegitu takutnya kehilanganku," goda Natsu dengan grins diwajahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" rutuk Lucy kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya, yang hanya bisa semakin merona pekat.

Natsu meringis, "Aku sudah sering mendengarnya," kemudian kembali mendekap Lucy dalam pelukannya, "Jika kau memang takut kehilanganku, maka jangan pernah mengabaikanku lagi. Buatlah aku selalu berada disimu, untuk menjagamu, melindungimu. Dan jangan sekalipun kau melepaskanku dari hidupmu,"

Lucy tertegun mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan Natsu padanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Natsu akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

"Na-natsu.."

"Aku senang kau mulai memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, Luce," Natsu memberikan cengirannya yang membuat hati Lucy terasa hangat, "Katakan kau mencintaiku," pintanya. Menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Lucy. Hingga Lucy bisa merasakan nafas hangat Natsu diwajahnya.

"A-aku.. Aku mencintaimu.. S-senpai," ucapnya gugup sekaligus malu.

Natsu menyeringai lalu mengecup singkat bibir Lucy, "aku juga mencintaimu, kohai."

_"Aku tidak menyukainya Levy-chan, tapi aku mencintainya. Mencintai seorang Lucy Heartfilia." ucapnya pada Levy sebelum beranjak menemui Lucy._

Keduanya pun tersenyum, saling menikmati kehangatan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

.

.

Fin

.

.

In memoriam Sting Euclife, wahahaha digaplok Stinglicius :p

Sting : Kurang ajarrrr!

Nagi : Gyaaaa gomen nasai!

Saya ga begitu tau apakah isi ceritanya nyambung dan sesuai dengan judulnya. Readers yang menilai. Silahkan tumpahkan uneg-uneg kalian di kolom review *tutup mata*


End file.
